Synchronous rectification (also referred to as active rectification) is a signal rectification technique for improving the efficiency of a rectification circuit by using an actively controlled transistor instead of a diode. More specifically, a p-n junction diode will have a constant forward voltage drop that causes significant power loss in the p-n junction diode. Synchronous rectification techniques permit replacing the p-n junction diode with an actively controlled metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) to bypass the constant voltage drop of the p-n junction diode while performing the same function as the p-n junction diode.